La Chose
by Ewilia
Summary: Embry avait toujours pensé que les loups garous ne se transformaient qu'à la pleine lune.


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voilà un petit OS sur la transformation d'Embry._

_En espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

**_La Chose_**

Embry avait toujours pensé que les loups garous ne se transformaient qu'à la pleine lune.

_Douleur. Douleurs. Lui parcourant le corps et ne lui offrant aucun répit._

Maintenant, il doutait de cela. La lune n'était qu'à demi dessinée dans le ciel, comme pour le narguer.

Alors pourquoi… ?

Il tomba au sol, incapable de faire cesser les tremblements parcourant son corps.

Sa mère avait encore refusé. Cela n'était pas la première fois. Mais ce soir, il n'avait pas su surmonter son refus de lui donner enfin une figure paternelle. Et il s'était mis à trembler.

_La colère…_

Elle l'avait envahi, lui coupant la respiration, l'empêchant même de penser.

Il devait partir. Sortir d'ici.

C'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'était rué hors de la maison, entendant à peine les cris de sa mère, lui disant de ne pas sortir la nuit. Elle avait peur pour lui, depuis que cet ours avait attaqué une fille de la réserve.

Puis il avait couru, s'éloignant de la lueur des habitations. Avant de tomber sur le sol.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il les sentit, ses os. Ils se craquelaient, se reformaient, prenant une nouvelle forme, comme un papillon.

Il vit son corps s'archer et il lâcha un râle de douleur.

Puis plus rien.

Le silence.

Le noir.

Et la colère, toujours présente, cachée dans un coin, prête à ressortir quand le temps sera venu.

Embry n'avait pourtant jamais été de nature coléreuse. Mais il ne s'était pas senti bien, ces dernières semaines. Il était mal à l'aise dans son propre corps. Il roulait beaucoup ses épaules, tentant de faire disparaitre la tension qui les habitait ; il évitait de bouger plus que le nécessaire, sachant que cela ne ferait que renforcer son mal de dos, qui l'empêchait de dormir chaque nuit.

Il y avait également la chaleur. Elle était partout, omniprésente, brûlant sa peau et ses pensées. Dans un premier temps, il avait essayé de passer outre. Il portait toujours ses T-shirts à manches longues et dormait avec sa fine couverture. Mais il avait vite compris qu'il devait s'adapter à elle. Il avait retiré petit à petit ses draps, finissant par s'allonger à même le matelas, et sortait avec des débardeurs.

Mais le plus dure à gérer était la Chaleur. Celle qui apparaissait dans son esprit et brûlait tout sur son passage ; celle qui faisait trembler ses poings de rage et qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à calmer.

Jusqu'à ce soir.

Embry se leva. Tenta de se lever. Il perçu tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. Il avança doucement, dans un mouvement fluide. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il n'essayait pas de comprendre. Il sentait juste que quelque chose s'était éclot en lui. Une chose que la Chaleur lui avait apportée.

Mais cette chose était nerveuse. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir exposée ainsi, même loin des lumières hostiles des habitations. Elle voulait les sons calmes de la forêt.

Il s'avança alors dans le noir, vers le sous-bois qui entourait la réserve.

Un sentiment d'apaisement l'envahit dès qu'il passa les premiers arbres.

Et il les entendit.

Les hululements de la chouette envers la lune, les feuilles balayées par le vent, les branches des arbres ondulant sous les étoiles.

_Les bruits de pas précipités sur le sol._

Il sentit la panique se répandre en lui comme une trainée de poudre. Intérieurement, il savait. Il savait qu'il était encerclé, sans issue possible. Il ne lui restait qu'à faire face à la menace.

Les feuillages firent apparaître trois loups. Trois énormes loups.

Les deux premiers, l'un d'un pelage brun et l'autre d'un pelage gris argenté, laissèrent passer le troisième, le plus massif, noir comme la nuit.

'_N'aie pas peur.'_

Embry entrouvrit la bouche, à peine surpris du grondement qui en sortit.

Le loup noir avança d'un pas.

'_Nous ne te ferons pas de mal.'_

Le jeune Quileute se perdit dans ses yeux. D'un jaune féral, ils le faisaient s'interroger sur la justesse de ce qui se passait depuis le début de la soirée. Et si la Chaleur avait fait plus que modifier ses habitudes ? Et si la Chaleur _l'_avait modifié ?

'_Il est normal que tu te poses autant de questions. Je vais te répondre. Mais chaque chose en son temps.'_

Plus l'animal s'approchait, plus Embry sentait l'aura d'autorité qui l'entourait. La Chose se calmait au fait et à mesure qu'elle identifiait le nouveau venu.

_Autorité. Chef. Alpha._

Sur cette dernière pensée, il sentit sa tête ployée vers l'avant. Et tandis qu'il s'inclinait, il vit son museau se poser sur ses pattes avant.

Et il le sut. Que cette nuit était en effet différente. Qu'elle était un tournant majeur de sa vie. Que la Chaleur l'avait changé.

Et que les loups garous ne se transformaient pas qu'à la pleine lune.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis !_


End file.
